


Take Me There

by Enigmaforum



Series: When My Heart Beats [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Author is still not sure about Dousy, Canon Divergence, Domestic!Dousy, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Sequel to Feel Good(I Like It), Sharing a Bed, Sousy, Spoilers for Episodes 7x07 and 7x08, Spoilers for Season 7, Timequake, dousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum
Summary: He got her.It had been a long time since she'd found someone who understood her in the way he did.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: When My Heart Beats [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843021
Comments: 41
Kudos: 310





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back. This time incorporating the events of of Episodes 7x07 and 7x08 into this little verse I've created. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the feedback on the first story.

When all was said and done, it took them four days to repair the ship enough that they could guarantee the trip would take them to Mack and Deke.

They spent a day going through all of the parts she and Daniel had managed to scrounge up from the truck to determine if they were in fact usable; a half day for him to go back under the truck to look for even more and then the rest of that day cleaning all of those parts to go into the ship until Enoch had been satisfied.

Daniel had kissed her for the first time against the truck after Enoch had declared they had what they needed. He had been happy to be done, to be useful, and he’d just leaned in and pressed his lips to hers without another thought.

She’d kissed him a second time directly after that and then stopped keeping track of who kissed who in the two days that had followed while she frantically worked to create and test a code update that needed to happen in order to make the older parts of the truck work with the technology on the Zephyr.

Daniel had stayed by her side while she worked. He had May show him how to make coffee using their machine and brought her cup after cup while she plugged away and he studied ship schematics in case he needed to help patch anything. He never tried to tell her to stop during her frenzy because he understood how important it was to accomplish their goal. 

He just made her tea when he wanted to suggest she take a break and let her curl up against him when she followed his subtle suggestion.

It had been a long time since she’d had someone that got her like her did. 

She was exhausted but she felt confident as she waited for one last test with the code to finish before she could hand the rest of the work to Jemma and Enoch.

She indulged in thinking about maybe letting herself sleep for more than an hour at a time when it was done.

Or maybe kissing Daniel more.

Or a combination of both because he had yet to go back to the bunk they’d given him. Instead she’d just carved out space so he could share hers. She liked having him there. He liked being there. It wasn't complicated. A little fast maybe but Daisy felt like it was the right move. 

“Daisy?”

She looked up from the screen as Jemma knocked and entered the part of the lab she’d taken over.

“Just checking in. Do you need anything?”

“No thanks, I’m almost done,” she promised. “About fifteen minutes to go but it’s looking good. For once things might work in our favor.”

“That would be a nice change from the norm wouldn’t it?” Jemma said as she leaned against the counter next to her.

“Boy would it ever,” Daisy sighed as she sat up with a wince and stretched.

“You’re still in pain,” Jemma pointed out with a pursed lip.

“I’ll get over it, code now, pain later,” she shrugged. Jemma sighed and didn’t argue. Daisy knew that she’d likely bring it up again but she’d won a reprieve for the time being.

“Speaking of the norm,” Jemma started. “I noticed a certain Agent leaving your bunk again this morning.”

Daisy bit back the grin at the knowing Jemma’s face and turned back to her screen. She was honestly surprised it had taken her friend this long to make a comment because she and Daniel weren’t exactly hiding anything from the others. 

“Did you now?”

“I did and might I say he looked a little disheveled?” Jemma responded and she felt her cheeks heat up because it was possible that she’d spent ten minutes with her hands buried in his hair while his mouth had attached itself to her neck so he could continue to experience all of the benefits the future had to offer a modern relationship. He’d been adapting remarkably well to _that part_ of everything and she wasn't complaining about being the benefactor of his new found freedom. 

“Did he?”

“He did. Looked quite pleased with himself as well,” Jemma raised an eyebrow. “Inquiring minds want to know; how does it feel to be having your way with a SHIELD legend?”

“Pretty damn good to be honest,” Daisy grinned. “But it’s more than just that.”

“I’d guessed,” Jemma mused and at her look she shrugged. “You wouldn’t start sharing your bunk with just anyone.”

“I don’t think I can call it just _my_ bunk anymore,” she responded. “I know it seems crazy and fast but it’s something good you know?”

“You have to grab joy where you can find it in our line of work,” Jemma offered. “And you know your instincts better than anyone. I trust those. And I trust you. After everything you’ve both been through you deserve some good. Enjoy it.”

“We’re going to get Fitz back,” Daisy told her as she reached over to squeeze her hand.

“I know he’s safe, that’s what matters,” Jemma said as she returned the squeeze. “And I know we’ll get him back. The universe has tried many times but we’ve always found a way to be together again. I have faith in us and in him to guide us home. But first we get Mack and Deke. And if his hard drive survived, we can get Coulson as well.”

“Really?”

Daisy felt a glimmer of hope as Jemma squeezed her hand one last time before she pulled away.

“Really. Enoch and I were discussing it last night while you worked. If that hasn’t been too badly damaged then we can easily give him a new body. But we won’t know until we get that hard drive back. There’s still a chance we might not be able to make it happen.”

“And we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, let’s be cautiously optimistic that his super power worked,” Daisy paused and took a breath. “But if it didn’t, we don’t take heroic measures this time. We need to let him rest.”

“Understood,” Jemma told her as the terminal in front of them beeped. Daisy turned and felt her entire body relax at the results.

“Well look at that, I think we’re good for you and Enoch to take over Dr. Simmons.”

“Right you are Director Johnson,” Jemma nodded. “I’ll go get Enoch so we can start. We’ll be a few hours if you wanted to get some rest.”

“You sure?”

“We can handle it now,” Jemma assured her. “And I’d feel better about your recovery if you got more than an hour of sleep. And if I can’t convince you, I believe I saw Agent Sousa heading towards the bunks on my way here. Though I would suggest actually sleeping this time versus whatever you were doing this morning.”

“Fine,” Daisy laughed, stood, and stretched. “You’ll wake us when you’re done?”

“Of course,” Jemma assured. “Sleep well Daisy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in HEAVEN after those AMAZING MOMENTS in last night's episode. 
> 
> Decided to update in celebration of those glorious moments.

She walked into her bunk and was pleased to find that Daniel was still up and scrolling through his tablet, though he stopped after she kicked off her shoes, crawled onto the bed, and curled into his side.

“Ok?”

“Tired,” she mumbled as his fingers drew a line against the skin of her arm. “But the last test was successful. Jemma and Enoch are taking over. We’ll know in a few hours. But there’s other possible good news,” she yawned. “She said there’s a chance we could get Coulson back.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she said. “If his hard drive, the thing that makes him function, survived and wasn’t too damaged then they can build him a new a body.”

“That’s great news,” Daniel commented. He’d read the reports she’d given him on Coulson and while she knew he still didn't understand everything that had happened he had accepted it like he had everything else about his wacky new life. Daisy thought he deserved a medal.

Or a drink.

Daniel said he preferred her lips over everything.

They had stopped talking for a while after he’d said that.

“What are you reading about today?”

“Music,” he commented. “Wanted to see what happened to Elvis.”

“Elvis?” she picked her head up to stare at him.

“What?! He was just starting to get popular in my time,” Daniel commented. “And if this thing is right his music is still popular in yours.”

“No, it is, people still love it,” she said with a laugh. “I guess I just kind of pictured you as a big band guy? But Daniel Sousa, Elvis fan, I learn something new every day.”

“For the record there’s nothing wrong with a big band,” he began. “But there was something about that guy’s music.”

“Can I see?” she asked with a nod towards his tablet that he readily surrendered it to her. When he wasn’t helping out around the ship, he’d been doing his best to learn about the future. He’d been doing well in learning about the ship and their technology and everyone had been doing their best to give him their own rundowns on various topics but he liked to research on his own as well. She wanted to give him something else to throw in the good category; though he did pout as she pulled away from him to sit up.

He stopped when he heard the very distinct sounds of Elvis coming from the speakers on the device.

“Is that?”

“It is,” she smiled as she handed the tablet back to him and leaned back against the wall to point at the screen. “Remember when we talked about apps the other night? This one will play almost any type of music you want. You can search for artists, albums, genres, even time periods. All you have to do is hit play when you find something you like. You can also create playlists, exactly what it sounds like, so you can listen to songs in a row.”

“That’s incredible,” he remarked. “I can listen to Elvis all the time?”

“Every day if you want,” she said before she pointed to a port in the side of the device. “We’ll get you some headphones to use tomorrow, they go here. The headphones are like ear plugs, when you plug them in the music routes through those so you only you can hear. I use mine to help me focus and if I’m around the others or in public so I don’t disturb anyone.”

“Do you have playlists?”

“I do,” she nodded. “And I can share them with you but maybe we should take it decade by decade? Ease you into what music’s turned into?”

“Is it that bad?”

“Not bad,” she shook her head. “Just different. Really different than what you might be used to. But we could listen to one of mine if you want. It’ll be an adventure if anything.”

“Is this going to be like the fashion primer?”

“Better,” she said as the tablet switched to another song. “I can’t wait to see how you take to boy bands.”

“Boy bands?”

He looked worried and she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“You’ll be fine. I’ll protect you,” she promised.

“If you say so,” he said with another look at the tablet as another Elvis song immediately started to play. “This might be the third-best thing you’ve shown me.”

“Third best?”

“Well if you’d have told me two weeks ago that I’d be allowed to share a bed with a beautiful woman without causing a scandal I’d have called you crazy,” he commented. “And then of course there’s the ice cream.”

“Is the beautiful woman first or second on your list?” she asked and watched, amused, as he set the tablet aside, music still playing before he reached for her.

She ended up in his lap with his hands tentatively hesitating at her sides. He’d gotten better at reading her and what she wanted but there were still moments of understandable hesitation on his part.

And on hers.

The both of them were trying to be respectful of the other and what there were ready for. It was trial and error but she thought that overall things had gone well so far.

She’d gotten better at reading him to and the look in his eyes made her gently grab his wrists and put his hands low on her hips.

“Ok?”

“Ok,” he said and then frowned at her as she winced. “Are you ok? That was more than being tired.”

“Still healing,” she said. “Jemma already said something. I’ll worry about it when we have Mack and Deke back. And she looked about as pleased as you do at the revelation that I was right.”

“Didn’t say a thing,” he said. “And I won’t because I get it. Sometimes you have to push through to get to the end goal and that’s what’s happening right now. I don’t like that you’re in pain but I won’t say anything unless I see you’re about to really burn out. Until then I’ll just keep bringing you tea.”

“I like it when you bring me tea,” she told him. “Because usually I get a kiss to.”

“Kisses make you feel better huh?” he asked.

“They do,” she nodded and was delighted when he took the cue to lean up and brush his lips against hers. “Would you look at that? Better already. Might need some more liberal application though.”

“Didn’t you come back here to sleep?”

“I will,” she responded as she kissed him again and grinned when his hands moved a little lower on her body. “Two more songs and I will.”

“Two more songs,” he repeated. “And for the record? The beautiful woman is first on the list of things that are good about time travel.”

“On second thought, maybe three songs,” she said as she leaned down and attached her lips to his. Three songs and she’d get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess the official word in the street is the shipname is Dousy? I'm not exactly sure about that but I guess I'll use it.
> 
> And TimeQuake. TimeQuake just sounds badass to me. 
> 
> As always thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still on a high after this past episode and hoping the show doesn't screw it up.

She blinked at the knock on her door and felt Daniel stir next to her as she glanced at the clock and sighed. At least she’d managed two hours of sleep this time versus the thirty-minute catnaps she’d been surviving on. It could have been longer but three songs had turned into five but she couldn’t find it in her to regret it.

The only thing she did regret was falling asleep in her jeans and from the look on his face she thought Daniel felt the same about his own slacks.

“Next time remind me we have sweats,” she said.

“We’d need to not get distracted,” he commented.

“Daisy? Sousa?”

“May?”

“Simmons said she and Enoch will be ready in about half an hour,” May called back. “Figured you two would want a chance to wake-up.”

“Thanks May,” she said through a yawn as she pushed herself up at the same time Daniel did. “We’ll be there in twenty.”

“I’ll put some fresh coffee on,” May promised and Daisy shook her head as she heard the sound of May’s footsteps in the hall pausing outside of YoYo’s door.

“You ok?” Daniel asked as he reached for his leg. 

“No, yes, I’ll be better when we get them back,” she answered as she threw her hair up and pulled a fresh t-shirt on over her tank top. “Your shirt’s-”

“Got it,” he said as he finished with his leg and reached back towards his pillow and pulled it out from behind. He made a face at the wrinkles on it before he tossed it to the side and instead put on a dark blue button down. Daisy paused as she put on her boots to admire the way the color suited him and continued her ogling when he caught her.

“Yes?”

“Kind of super glad I wrinkled your other shirt,” she shrugged as she finished putting on her boots. “That one suits you more.”

“Pretty sure I was a willing participant,” he commented as he finished buttoning his shirt. “Might be willing to be one later on if you’re interested.”

“I could be,” she responded with a grin as she stood and held her hand out. “Let’s go see what disaster we have to work through now.”

-

She gratefully took the cup of coffee Daniel pressed into her hand as YoYo and May followed Jemma into the room with Enoch.

“Report,” she said.

“We can make it work,” Jemma said.

“But?” Daisy asked because she could see the word lingering on her friend’s face.

“You know we can’t necessarily go back to the exact moment we left them. The drive isn’t designed that way.”

“How long will they have been there?”

“By our calculations it will have been over a year,” Enoch responded.

“A year,” YoYo repeated and Daisy reached over and squeezed her shoulder in comfort.

“So they'll be in nineteen eighty-three?” she asked with a look at Jemma who nodded. “What else?”

“Once we jump, it’s going to be like before, we’re going to keep jumping,” Jemma responded.

“We expected that,” May commented. “We always knew the fix was a band-aid.”

“But before we were jumping every few seconds,” Daniel added. “That’s not going to be very conducive to getting the others back. Will the ship even land us in the same spot?”

“It will,” Jemma said. “From what Enoch and I can tell, we will continue to land in the exact spot we left even as we continue jumping forward."

“But Agent Sousa’s right, if we can’t control the length between jumps, we won’t be able to get Mack and Deke,” YoYo commented.

“Yes, we can,” Jemma said as Enoch handed her a watch to hold. “If you don’t mind spending about a month in the past. We can pinpoint where Mack and Deke will be in the year. Someone just needs to go and get them.”

“We’ve programmed this watch to provide a countdown to when the Zephyr will be back,” Enoch informed them. “You will need to abide by the countdown on the watch or you risk being stuck in the past yourselves. When everyone has returned safely we can work on a real repair of the ship.”

“Daisy what do you think?” May asked.

“We’ve done more with less. May, you and YoYo should get yourselves ready to go,” she said. “Take the Quinjet. Find them and bring them home. Enoch get to the cockpit and be ready to initiate our jump sequence. Jemma you’ll tell them what else we need?”

“Of course, both of you pack a bag and meet me in the bay in twenty minutes.”

“Be safe and be on the lookout for our other problem while you’re there,” Daisy reiterated. “Primary objective is to get our people home but if the Cronicoms engage please feel free to take care of it at your discretion.”

“Understood,” May nodded before she headed out of the command center to get ready while Enoch made his way to the cockpit. Jemma followed but YoYo lingered.

“You were always going to go,” Daisy assured her. “He’s going to need you after everything. Give him a hug for me?”

“I’ll be sure to,” YoYo nodded as she made for the door to get ready. “Thank You.”

“Always.”

"So I'm not the only one involved with a Director then?" Daniel asked with a nod towards where YoYo had been and Daisy smiled.

"You're in the best company," she said. "If they can make it work so can we."

“And what are my orders Director?”

“You started reviewing ship schematics, right?”

“I did.”

“Keep up with that,” she told him. “If we’re ripping the Band-Aid off right after we put it on then we’re going to need to jump right in with a fix. All hands-on deck. And while it’ll be twenty-three days for them it’s going to be minutes for us. I know you’re unfamiliar with the tech but-”

“But I can hold a screwdriver if I need to,” he finished and she nodded as he made his way to the nearest console to bring up the ship’s schematics. “You could sit next to me, if you wanted. Rest your eyes for a few minutes before we’re in it again.”

She took a sip of her coffee and eased herself into the chair next to him.

“Make the schematics bigger,” she suggested instead. “I’ll try to explain how the engine works.”

“Or you could do that.”

“You can bring me tea later,” she promised and did not comment on the way he smiled at her and instead started launching into the best explanation she could about how engines had changed since his time.

-

It took five minutes for May and YoYo to come back with their missing teammates and with the mercifully undamaged hard drive.

Another five minutes and Coulson was well on his way to having a body again and Daisy could feel the relief run throughout the ship.

It lasted for all of ten minutes before Jemma informed them all that the ship was in fact destroying itself and they needed to figure something out and fast or they were all going to be stuck in the eighties.

YoYo’s powers were the most obvious solution but there was still something wrong with them.

Daisy had been the one to realize that there really wasn’t another option.

They had to go to Afterlife and find her mother. She was right when she said no one knew more about Inhuman biology than her. They needed her help.

In the end after consulting with a half-formed Coulson, Mack had agreed with her assessment and YoYo and May had gone to try and solve the problem. A calculated risk but it was the only choice they had. That or abandon ship and strand themselves in the eighties.

So, they left and Daisy hid in the kitchen until Daniel found her during one the ships frequent jumps.

“Thought making tea was my job,” he commented as he saw what was in her cup.

“It is,” she said with a small smile. “I’m not nearly as good at it as you are. You should add it to your resume. Everything go ok with their departure?”

“It did, they’ll be gone for a few hours,” Daniel told her.

“They’ll be ok with my mother,” she assured him. “This is before everything happens with Hydra.”

“And you?”

“I’m always ok,” she responded as she put her cup of tea down on the counter and held a hand out to him. He took the invitation for what it was and threaded their hands together, stepped closer, and let her rest against his chest. “I’m jealous that they get to see her before Hydra. It’s ridiculous. I shouldn’t be jealous. They’re doing it to help YoYo and save the ship.”

“You’re allowed to have feelings,” he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“I don’t have to like them,” she grumbled as the ship jumped again.

“Come on, let’s go see if we can do anything to help with the ship, Deke mentioned needing someone to hold a flashlight,” he said.

“You go, I’m going to visit Coulson first,” she said. “I’ll meet you up there. The impending doom will take my mind off of everything.”

“That’s one way to look at it,” he said. “I’ll see you up there?”

“Promise,” she said and accepted another kiss to her forehead before he left her. She finished her now cold tea with a shudder, washed her dish, and set it to dry. She’d come back to it later, assuming there even was a later.

She wondered if it would be so bad to be stuck in this time. To be still for once. To breathe.

To figure out what she and Daniel looked like outside of a war.

But then she remembered the mission and she knew that she’d never abandon the fight.

The world needed them and she needed to help.

It was with that thought that she went to check on Coulson, but not before she went to the nearest console and dropped every file and case report they had on her mother to Daniel.

He deserved to know everything though she didn’t think she could tell the whole story herself.

She knew he’d take the subtle hint and read what she sent when he could.

She was confident the information was safe with him.

She was confident _she_ would be safe with him after he read it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we've come to another end but once again I don't think I'm quite done with this verse just yet.
> 
> I've got some plans for some oneshots set in it and am thinking about trying to incorporate the events of the last (sob) few episodes.

Ship saved.

YoYo’s powers fixed (even enhanced).

Team Reunited.

Nathaniel Malick had survived and he had her damn powers.

_Her powers_ not his.

And he’d used them to destroy Afterlife and take who knows how many Inhumans hostage for whatever he had planned.

With her _sister_.

She had a sister who by all accounts had gone through the mist and had some incredibly destructive powers who had been convinced to work with Nathaniel Malick.

She was livid.

She was heartbroken.

She was still in pain from the barn.

She was _tired_. 

And she was hiding again.

She’d seen the looks on the others faces and once she’d been sure the ship was stable; she’d retreated to the bathroom to shower and then directly to her bunk.

It took an hour before she heard the footsteps outside of her door followed by it slowly opening and Daniel stepping inside.

“Ok?” he asked and she nodded.

“Your space now too,” she said. “You’re always welcome.”

“The others seemed to think you wanted to be alone.”

“I can be alone with you,” she responded before she gestured down to herself. “I stole your shirt.”

She hadn’t planned on it but she’d come into her bunk and it was still there from hours ago and it looked worn and comfortable.

And it smelled like him which she had found oddly comforting.

“You make it look better than I do.”

“I can put pants on if you want,” she told him.

“And cover up those legs? What a crime,” he said.

“A crime huh? Don’t you mean a scandal? You’re seeing above my ankles,” she widened her eyes at the sentiment and he laughed.

“I’m willing to risk it if you are,” he said as he moved around their tiny space. She sat up and tilted her head as she noted the lack of a limp in his movements and the fact that his cane was nowhere to be found. When he sat down at the edge of the bed, she crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around his chest from behind so she could press against his back and hook her chin over shoulder.

“Did Jemma-”

“She did. We made up,” he said. “I apologized for the way I yelled earlier.”

“Not your fault,” she said. “We’d just ripped you out of everything you knew.”

“No excuse to be an ass,” he said. “We’re good now.”

“And just what do you think of future prosthetics?” she asked and he gently took her hand from his chest and brought it to his new leg.

“I can _feel_ your hand Daisy,” he told her. “I don’t need my cane, could maybe even run if I had to. I can leave it on all the time. It doesn’t pinch or chafe or rub against what skin I do have. It’s incredible.”

“I’m glad,” she smiled. “You deserve to know about all the good things we have.”

“The best thing is still the beautiful woman behind me,” he told her and she kissed him before she pulled away to let him finish getting ready for bed.

“You could also leave your pants off,” she suggested casually as she laid back down and he turned back to look at her. “The sweatpants,” she corrected. “You can leave your boxers on.”

“You sure?”

“Be a scandal with me.”

He grinned and turned over to kiss her again before he stood up to strip down to his boxers and undershirt. He hung the rest of his clothes so they wouldn’t wrinkle before he crawled back into bed with her and lifted his arm so she could take her spot against his chest. She made it a point to put a hand back on his leg so he could feel its warmth.

“Simmons did an excellent job,” she said as she scratched her nails against him and smiled to herself when she felt his sharp intake of breath under her cheek. “Feels like real skin.”

“It’s pretty amazing,” he commented as one of his hands found its way to her lower back to let his fingers draw lines up against her spine. “Going to take some getting used to.”

“I’ll help,” she promised. “Maybe we can spar in the morning.”

“We could," he paused. "Will Simmons be ok with it?”

“Probably not,” she rolled her eyes. “She mentioned me going back into the chamber for one last round of healing now that we’re kind of stable.”

“I could feel the eye roll from up here,” he commented. “Are you going to listen to her?”

“Probably,” she sighed. “I don’t want to but if it gets me back to full strength sooner then I need to. I’m going to need my powers to be ready to go. But, tomorrow. I want tonight.”

“Tomorrow then,” he said as he pressed his knuckles against a particularly tight spot in her back and she felt her toes curls as the tension released. “I read the files you sent me.”

“And?”

“And we’re going to find that son of a bitch and I hope you let me punch him before I stand aside so you can show him how to really use those powers of yours,” he promised with a kiss to the top of her head.

“I hate him even more now,” she said. “I hate that he managed to get my powers. I hate that I couldn’t stop him. And Afterlife. Afterlife had its problems but it was one of the only safe places for people like me. The people they took were innocent and now he’s doing god knows what to them.”

“I should have stabbed him to,” Daniel murmured. “I’m sorry I didn’t.”

“Building was collapsing around us and he looked dead, not your fault,” she told him with a kiss to his chest. “Saving us was the right call so we can find him now. And my sister, I guess. Was not expecting that one.”

“And what do you think about it?”

“That I know she sided with him but from what May said about her emotions, she was scared and desperate and I’m willing to bet he offered her some hope.”

“Sounds oddly familiar,” Daniel muttered and she curled closer to him. “We’ll find them and if we can save the Inhumans they held then we will. Hopefully your sister isn’t too far gone.”

“I hope we can,” she responded as she pulled her hand from his thigh and started to draw patterns on his chest. “You know what else I’ve been thinking about?”

“Hmm?”

“That I might have to see my mother again. May said they gave her the watch when they escaped.”

“And what do you think about that?”

“We have to help, Malick is our enemy not theirs.”

“But?”

“I don’t know how I feel about it,” she answered honestly. “I only knew her one way. And to see her like this, before everything. I don’t know.”

“It’s ok to not know,” he said.

“I’ll do what needs to be done.”

“And that doesn’t mean you have to know about everything else,” he told her. “Take it hour by hour. Focus on Malick if it helps. We’ll deal with the rest as it comes.”

“We?” she asked as she propped her head on his chest.

“Well I don’t share my bed with just anybody,” he informed her. “I’m in this with you. If you’ll have me.”

“You sure? Even with everything you read? I’m kind of a mess.”

“So am I,” he shrugged. “I know I might seem together but I promise you I have my own issues from the war and the choices I’ve had to make since then with the SSR and Shield. They keep me up at night like your demons keep yours up. I think it’d be nice to be a mess together. I’m in if you are and even if you’re not I’m still going to help.”

She pushed herself away from his chest and crawled on top of him. She liked the way he felt under her and the way his eyes darkened at the sight of her bare legs on either side of his thighs. She just liked him. Like she’d told Jemma, it was _good_ in a way she hadn’t had in a very long time. She thought maybe their respective issues could match like the rest of them seemed to. He pushed himself to sit up and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close as she threaded her hands through his hair. “I’ll have you, and your demons.”

He kissed her and she was happy to let him help her forget about the day with his lips on hers and his tongue tracing the seam of her lips. He was addictive and the way he rubbed his hands against her bare thighs made her shiver.

They had a whole host of problems to deal with outside of this but right now she wanted to just be.

“Is this the part where you ask me to go steady?” she asked when they pulled away to breathe and she let her hands fall from his neck as her arms wound around his neck.

“I can, though if we’re living together, we should technically be married,” he told her. “But you made it very clear I should take you to dinner first before we do that.”

“I did say that didn’t I?”

“You did,” he nodded and she loved the way his eyes crinkled.

She could fall in love with this man.

She felt like she was halfway down the rabbit hole already.

“I could ask one day though, if we do get to go to dinner,” he told her and she leaned her forehead against his. It was crazy but hadn’t Jemma said she should grab the joy while she had it? It was kind of nice to think of a future where they were together.

“I could say yes, depending on how that dinner goes.”

“So, until then, yeah, you want to go steady?”

“Yes,” she laughed when he kissed her again. “But I don’t want to sleep yet. If I’m going back in the chamber all I’m going to do is sleep.”

“Ok,” he agreed. “What do you want to do then?”

“Kiss you some more,” she said. “Not think about today anymore. That’s about all I got.”

“I can work with that,” he told her. “You let me drive for the rest of the night. I’ve got you.”

“I know.”

-

“You know you don’t have to wait here,” Daisy said as she watched Daniel pulled a chair up to sit with her while she got in the chamber again. “I’m just going to be sleeping.”

“I know that, but I want to be here,” he told her. “Keep watch so the others can work on the ship.”

“Gonna keep me safe Agent Sousa?” she asked.

“Until you can wake up and kick your own ass,” he told her. She smiled and stepped closer to him, leaned down and brushed her lips against his forehead before she put herself back in the chamber and closed the door.

“Sweet Dreams Daisy.”

She thought if she could dream of him, they just might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hard to believe the show only has 4 more episodes left! 
> 
> I'm going to miss it so much. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I am so in on this ship. If they don't get a happy ending I'm pulling what we all did at the end of the first Avengers movie and refusing to acknowledge it. 
> 
> It's what got us this show right?
> 
> As always thank you for reading!


End file.
